<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lesson Still Stands by PartlyPoison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270686">The Lesson Still Stands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartlyPoison/pseuds/PartlyPoison'>PartlyPoison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartlyPoison/pseuds/PartlyPoison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only true story tellers can survive the terrors of a world that does not want them there and scrape up something good enough to entertain a child. Party is one of them, and the Girl knows it with the certainty of a gut feeling only a kid could trust"<br/>The Girl loves Party's stories, Fun knows.</p>
<p>Just a little moment of peace in the California Dessert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lesson Still Stands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Children’s books are not easy to come by around the desert; most stories can come from three different sources: Imagination, memory or experience. The last one is not the best when it comes to make-believes for kids, helium wars are good for lessons, but still too real for everyday tall tales. The first one is always good, as long as your heart is in the right place, or maybe it’s just the mind that causes the problems, even wishful thinking can take its toll after a bad day. Memory is safe, if you can remember a happy one, if you can remember a story worth passing on, if you can remember there has to be hope in the end, otherwise, it’s just another sad reminder that the world wants you either numb or dead.</p>
<p>Only true story tellers can survive the terrors of a world that does not want them there and scrape up something good enough to entertain a child. Party is one of them, and the Girl knows it with the certainty of a gut feeling only a kid could trust; she knows not everything its true but she chooses to believe it anyways, because that’s the magic of a story, you don’t need for it to have happen to feel what’s real, to understand what’s right, to knowing the secret truth behind every one of Party’s little stories: Enjoying life is revolutionary, and it’s always good to fight for what you believe in, even in the smallest ways.</p>
<p>“Fuuun!!” The Girl screams, and sometimes Ghoul is not sure if she’s calling for him or if it is just a statement, but he still pays attention. She’s running towards him, even though they were both already inside a small makeshift garage, just a few feet apart.</p>
<p>“What’s up, little one?” he asks setting aside the wrench and crouching down to her level.</p>
<p>Without missing a beat she grabs his face with both hands and looks at him intently, their noses almost touching.</p>
<p>“I love you, and I will always remember you, and I will always remember that I love you.”</p>
<p>Fun Ghoul looks stunned for a second but his confusion is interrupted by Party’s amused, tender voiced.</p>
<p>“Sorry, our leading lady of the week just got separated from her friend and we’re learning that we have to let the ones we care about know how we feel while we can” Fun chuckles, his surprise long gone, truly this happens more often than not.</p>
<p>“I will always love you and remember you too, kiddo”</p>
<p>The Girl squeezes his cheeks with her little hands while her smile grows bigger</p>
<p>“Good.” She replies, a final statement of approval sealed with a kiss on his forehead</p>
<p>Then she lets go of him, looking up directly at the other man standing tall next to her.</p>
<p>“Party.” She’s serious once more</p>
<p>The red hair man mirrors her expression, puts his right hand over his chest and bows theatrically</p>
<p>“If we ever get separated by any reason, I will think of our favourite memory together and cherish it until we meet again.”</p>
<p>“Good.” She nods firmly and then smiles “I have to go find Jet and Kobra to tell them we’ll be together forever!” she runs outside screaming Star’s name.</p>
<p>Outdoors they hear the soft ‘oof’ that usually means she’s jumped into Jet’s arms almost by surprise. Fun gets back up and smiles amused.</p>
<p>“I see today’s adventure is leaving its mark”</p>
<p>“I was gonna go on but you know her, she thought this was way more important, so we stopped for the day…” Party shrugs with a pleased smile, still looking through the door where she went away “At least until she remembers she wants to know what happens next…”</p>
<p>Fun can’t help but be infected by the other’s grin. He looks at him, resting against the car Ghoul was fixing moments ago, shoulders down and relaxed, hands hanging from the front pockets of his jeans, so at ease, so peaceful. Somewhere at close distance, they can hear Jet mumbling something, although they can’t understand him they both know what is going on.</p>
<p>“And now we’re all pledging alliance to her, and promising never to forget it.” Fun jokes leaning on the car next to the redhead. Poison laughs so loud it feels as if happiness could break any silence, even those that are not there.</p>
<p>“To be fair, I think it was already too late for us to escape that one” he answers looking at him amused, a beam so cheerful  Fun can’t help but feel he needs to seal this moment with a kiss.</p>
<p>Poison’s lips are welcoming and the peck is soft and warm, like the cotton of the other’s shirt when Ghoul’s hand lies comfortably on the man’s hips, one or Party’s hand rests in that same forearm like it was always meant to be there and the other goes take its place on his lower back. The kiss is short, but creates enough momentum to remember what joy feels like; he can see it in the other’s eyes too, those blissful seconds where life is truly made of the moments that keep them breathing, where is more than just surviving, is rejoicing, relishing on the mere act of being alive.</p>
<p>“And what does happen if she asks?” Fun continues the conversation where it was left, his head resting on the other’s shoulder, his body moving just enough to get comfortable against his companion.</p>
<p>“They meet again” Party says absent-mindedly, his thumb moving unconsciously against the shorter man’s forearm “we all do in the in the end, don’t we?”</p>
<p>Fun laughs against his chest</p>
<p>“That’s some ominous shit for a five years old don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Party smiles and Fun notices his shrug is a small one this time, so it won’t bother his resting cheek “She already learned the lesson, let them have the happy ending”</p>
<p>Kobra’s laugh booms in the distance followed by a loud and clear “we shall never be apart and we will never be forgotten!”</p>
<p>The statement is closed by both Jet Star and The Girl cheering.</p>
<p>Ghoul can feel Party’s chuckle rumbling in his chest while he smiles amused against his neck.</p>
<p>At the end, Poison was right: enjoying life is the only true revolution they could never take away from them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. It's not beta-read and english is not my first languaje, so I apologize for any mistake I didn't noticed or fixed.<br/>Crosposted on Tumblr under the same username.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>